Connected
by jberri79
Summary: Four men forced together because of certain circumstances, stuggle too remain together. This story involes Noah/Luke/Casey/Reid
1. Chapter 1

The fire shone bright against the stone wall. The wind outside howled uneasy and untamed. Eyes flickered opened, every so often just too watch.

He lay still though on the cold hard floor, listening as feet shuffled back and forth around him, mumble's coming out of mouth frustrated and frightened. His body fought with all it had to stay in the present, streaks of blond hair, deep blue eyes, kept entering his thoughts helping his struggle for survival.

He had been drifting in and out of consciousness since their arrival to a new unknown. His shirt was wet and there was a stale smell of metal fluttering around nose, he knew it to be blood.

A slight chill running down his back made teeth chatter, his fragile state made his companion turn slightly too stare- eyes darting over body for quick assessment. He watched as a hand ran through shabby blond hair, pulling at strands rough; face screaming 'what next?' That same hand covered over eyes pressing in hard. He was close too leaving, checking out, but he couldn't leave him… wouldn't leave. He turned his face couldn't take the sorrow in eyes the 'I'm so sorry' not right now.

Closing his eyes helped temporally. His companion went back to doing whatever, but the flashes of a smiling face, showing off the row of teeth sharp and perfect, that mop of blond hair bouncing down a hall was too perfectly clear.

He opened his eyes now, wide and determined not to think the worst.

They were together, so they had too be together. He snorted weakly as his eyes focused on what was suppose to keep him sane. That snort quickly turned to a sad groan.

His shirt was ripped at the side, pants frayed at the bottom. The signature blond hair unkempt; in desperate need of a wash. The flashes of the missing were horrible, but this…this up close and personal was a shame.

And again he changed his mind and closed his eyes deciding sleep or whatever he was doing was better.

Was this living?

Dying, he finally thought would be better then watching the sad hunched over shoulders. Watching them tremble, thinking the worst. It was better then seeing the fake smile that appeared every time a question was asked, you just wanted the truth.

Were we screwed?

Did we have a chance?

Did they understand the signal and run like we discussed?

"Two years, three months" he mumbles "two years, three months." He finally falls into a deep sleep while repeating those same words. He fights off the weird dreams that try and invade. That try to tell him nothings alright, they're dead. He knows that can't be true, they'd been together to long, he would know, he'd feel it….he'd feel it.

A tall body leans over a fancy gate waiting; eyes focused on a back door. His hands tremble as they grip onto the thick metal. Occasionally he looks from side to side, he's suspicious, suspicious of everything, everybody. "hurry up…please" he whispers to himself. He can hear crickets and the flutter of leaves whipping around him. He needs sleep…he needs food.

He runs his hand through his dark hair, squeezing his eyes shut as he does it. He starts to move from side to side, his figure stepping into the glow of a street lamp. He jumps back scared the street lamp knows his secrets and is watching.

Knowing that he may be losing it, he shrugs it off and turns his attention back onto the door "please be alright, please. I can't lose you too… I can't…I can't." His long fingers go back too gripping the gate, forehead wrinkled with worry.

His father told him real men don't panic, real men stay strong, even when things look like they're up shits creek without a paddle, you stay calm, cool, collected. You give others the false impression, that things are okay, nothings wrong.

He straightens up. His father's words resonate through him. Good old dad wasn't good for much, but he'd take this advice or at least try. They were minus two and at the moment his half of that four had been gone far too long.

Fuck.

He tosses and turns, his sleep is never peaceful. Maybe ten, fifth teen minutes tops and then yells and gun shots always make their presence known, always remind him that things are different know. That calm he use too feel when staring down at a deep in sleep body, ready to save, ready to repair damage was gone. And all that was left now were bad memories of women and children crying, lifeless bodies scattered around him like pebbles colored in deep red.

A cool rag running over his face startles him, pulling him from restless sleep "Noah, Noah" he murmurs, hands reach out griping at a ripped T-shirt "we're going to be okay."

"Shhh its okay" the voice says soothingly though there's a slight edge to it, that can't be ignored and he knows it's far from okay.

He closes his eyes, sighs as the rag runs over him cooling and cleaning him off "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they made it?"

"Go to sleep Reid, you need your rest"

"I"

"Shh" Luke says again, running his hand down Reid's cheek.

He's use to this, the waking up panicked and scared, it doesn't even faze him anymore.

"How long was I out?"

Luke takes his hand, the one still griping tight at shirt and slides the rag between fingers "a half hour, maybe less."

They share a look, they both know it's the dreams- really more like nightmares. Reid tries too smile, it doesn't reach his eyes. He wants too ask Luke what kind of dreams he's having, but he figures he already knows, doesn't need to ask. "They are alright, they have to be" Reid whispers instead, hand going back to gripping at t-shirt as soon as Luke finishes cleaning.

Luke sighs and leans back on his thighs, the t-shirt ripping more, Reid's grip not letting up. "God I hope so" he mummers looking around the cave he and Reid were hold up in. Luke reaches his hand out and runs the rag over Reid's forehead and down to neck getting off the blood and dirt that had collected there.

"Try to get some more sleep"

"No I can't, it's to much" Reid doesn't want to whine but the circumstances call for it

Luke smiles at him trying to hide the pain, he's worried. He knows Reid can see it, yet he chooses to play the part of the strong one for now. They're two men down and at the moment the third is wounded.

Luke runs his hand through Reid's hair massaging at the middle, hoping to lull him. He looks around studying their surroundings, probably thinking what would be best to do next. Looking down Luke notices Reid had fallen back asleep, he's too weak right now to fight it off, it was inevitable.

Luke knew it would be short-lived it always was. Those nightmares now their reality, really were way too vivid.

Luke untangles Reid's fingers from his shirt and stands up. He watches Reid a little while longer making sure he's okay. He made his way to a little stream that flowed heavy far off in a nearby corner, he crouched down and laid the rag in the stream letting the water soak in, he squeezed watching as the blood drained, repeating the action until rag looked decent enough to use again.

He placed the rag by his feet and sat down. He reached into his back pocket pulling out a worn wallet, his fingers twitched slightly as they pressed on the tips of a picture pulling it out.

Holden and Lily stared back at him smile on their faces, love in their eyes. He held back the tears that threatened to burst through, Reid didn't need it- not right now. Instead for the time being he let memories, good memories enter his mind. Snyder Pond, Lucinda, his brother's and sister's, Emma…Emma, Java with…..

Luke shakes his head, he can't go there, not right now. He has to be strong, they're okay…they're okay.

_"Luke,__come __with __me __or __you__'__ll __regret __it."_

_"I__'__ll __never __go __anywhere __with __you __Damian__… __never."_

_"You__'__re __making __a __big __mistake.__One __that __you__'__ll __wish __for __years __to __come __you __didn__'__t __make."_

Luke's body jerks back from the memory. He was just at Snyder Pond, Emma was there and then that small but deadly encounter crept in, distorting. He drops the wallet and picture and pulls his knees up wrapping arms around himself" I should've went, I should've went."

Damian was right, for years to come.

He knew he had been gone far to long, he knew panic had set in and he was pushing it. Still he looked through cabinets, his need to feed him and himself outweighed the panic he knew had started too form, making horrible images swirl around in head.

He was on his third cabinet when he heard the distinctive sound of a gun cocking. He froze, fingers wrapped around a box of Oreo cookies. "Don't move"

He swallowed thick "I won't, don't shoot."

"Turn around slow. Any sudden movements and I'll put a bullet right through your brain. Got it?"

"Yeah…yeah, I got it" he turned around slow, fingers wrapped tighter around the box and hugged it firm to his chest.

The man's gun lowered slightly, the scared eyes and dirty face startling him.

"I wasn't here to hurt you or anything I just…" He trailed off, hands pressing the box tighter into chest "I'm hungry" he finally says.

"What's your name?"

The boy stares at him, cocking his head, face becoming guarded hinted with a touch of anxiousness.

The man finally lowers the gun "what's your name son? I won't hurt you."

Reid told him to never use real names, don't want to leave a trail, but the look in the man's eyes tell him he may be safe, that he won't be a threat. He swallows thick again, eyes looking at the back door.

"There's no need to run, I won't call the cops and I won't hurt you, what's your name? You can tell me."

"I…it's…it's just" his shoulders slump, he's so tired and hungry "it's Casey…my names Casey." His eyes are still focused on door.

"Well Casey, my names Marcus and you're in the wrong neighborhood white boy" Casey's eyes practically bug out of his head "its not a dangerous neighborhood. Relax, but we don't really get a lot of you running around here."

"I…I…I"

"Spit it out boy"

"My friend he's…"

"He's outside?" Casey just nods, eyes never leaving the door.

Marcus sighs and looks towards the door where Casey is still staring. He walks over to it, gun cocked now and turns on the back porch light "you can come in" he yells into the dark backyard, the bright of light to strong too see anything from a far distance. Marcus looks back at Casey "you sure he's out there?"

Casey walks to the door "I'm sure, he probably thinks it's a trap and I'm in trouble. Can I…" Marcus nods "I'm okay, just come, it's okay." Thirty seconds later there's a tall frame standing in front of them, face streaked with dirt, hoodie covering up messy hair.

"Oh Jesus another white boy."

"Marcus this is Noah."

Noah gives Casey a crazy look "don't worry boy, it's cool" Marcus reassures "Just get in here and close the door."

"Noah, watch out run!" Luke doesn't even jump, he was use to it. The outburst, the horrid dreams grabbing Reid from sleep.

Reid had been doing that since they arrived at the cave almost two day's ago. Reid would fall asleep which led to dreams, then call out there names, tell them sorry.

There was nothing to be sorry about, nothing at all.

Luke was the one that was sorry, after all it was his family that was trying to kill them.

Reid's outburst had yet too settle down. Luke hurried over to him falling down on knees, hovering over him "Reid wake up, wake up."

"Casey,Casey, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Wake up Reid, please…please wake up, you're scaring me" Reid didn't move, eyes just roaming under lids and breath a little ragged. Luke leaned in placing his head on chest heaving hard "please wake up, you have to be alright, you have to be." That tough exterior crumbling.

His body shook uncontrolled and tears soaked into ripped stained shirt. A hand ran through hair scratching at the back "hush, hush. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." Reid's voice sounded so tired, resigned. That was one of the things that scared Luke. Reid was the reasonable one, the one who thought there was always another way, but for the last forty eight hours he'd been different. They were two men down, hold up in a cave god knows where, Luke thinks Montana, he's not sure though. A week ago they were in Iowa living peaceful, so peaceful. They were starting too let there guard down, starting too enjoy themselves, then wham separation and a cave.

Luke leaned deeper into body, tears still coming like a river. Those tremors he had tried to keep from Reid so pronounced, it shakes him wide awake. "Shh" he says again trying too lift Luke's face. It take's a bit of force, he knows Luke doesn't want him to see him like this, but Reid doesn't care, he forces face up "look at me."

"No"

"Look at me Luke" Reid's voice is stern or as stern as it can be right now. His hand nudges at chin rough- waiting.

Luke pulls away, sits up staring far off into the distance- not able to make eye contact.

Reid sits up also, he winches at the pain that shoots up his chest, that chill now shooting up and down legs.

"What are we going to do?" Luke says, he's not looking at Reid though when he speaks but Reid sense's he expects an answer.

"I don't know" Reid whispers Luke looks at him, the sad face looking at him seems to bring him back, seems too make him realize that one of them has to have hope, faith whatever… something.

He tries too push Reid back down, knows he should rest, he's gonna need it. They can't say here for to long, it's imperative to their survival…to their makeshift family. Luke smiles at him trying to hide the pain, he's worried. He knows Reid can see it, yet he chooses too play the part of the strong one for now.

"Stop Luke" Reid says softly trying too push back. However Luke's not listening, just pushing on shoulders, face set to 'I'm in charge mode.' "Stop" Reid says again Luke's still not listening "Stop!" Reid finally yells grabbing Luke by the wrist squeezing tight, staring hard and determined, yet some how scared and restless "where are they?"

Luke looks everywhere but at Reid, his body shakes from cold. He stares off into the far end of the cave way over where stream is. He doesn't even have a clue of where they might go if…. "I don't know" he whispers still not able to look "I'm not sure" is what he settles with.

Reid seems to shake at that answer, as if he didn't already know the response Luke would give him. The separation had come before they could breathe or blink, certain back packs and tracfones left behind.

He falls down, doesn't need the shove anymore. He goes to the floor with a thud- hopeless. Luke lays next to him, tucks into his side. "This is Casey and Noah we're talking about, they're probably more worried about us."

"What if they're-"

"They're not, I would feel it….you would feel it".

"So what d-"

"Tomorrow at dawn we leave" Reid turns his face to him brow furrowed "do you think you can leave here tomorrow?"

"Luke?"

"You would tell me if it's too much right. The pain."

Reid just nods staring.

Soon it becomes quiet, the sound of crickets and the distance water stream filling up the void.

"Luke-"

"It's a long shot, but if we leave tomorrow we might catch them." Luke says cutting Reid off again. Reid knows what Luke's doing, he can't consider the alternative, they can't be dead.

"You and Noah?" Reid says instead, because really he can't consider that either.

"It was a just in case, they're suppose to leave before the weeks up, but if we're lucky there'll stick around….give us a little more time too reach them."

"Luke-"

"They're not dead Reid, they're not dead…. and they will be waiting."

Reid pulls off a small smile and lets his forehead bump softly into Luke's "dawn" he says. He twists his fingers back into Luke's ripped T-shirt and tries too reach for sleep again.

"They're not dead" Luke repeats again, his own body searching for that same sleep.

"No" Reid murmurs "we'd feel it, we'd feel it."


	2. Chapter 2

The mug is warm in his hands; steam rising up, warming his chin. His head slightly sways from side to side embracing it. There's movement behind him, light whispers. Yet he doesn't turn, just lingers in the warmth of the sweet liquid; eyes closing instantly in bliss, as it passes through lips coating his throat. "What makes it like this?" He asks running his tongue over top lip. His question stops the discussion going on behind him. He hears creaks in the wood, letting him know they're coming his way.

Warmth presses into his back and pressure falls onto his shoulder. He doesn't jump though, it's familiar and safe. They sway from side to side slow. So slow, if you weren't really paying attention you'd miss it.

"Condensed sweet cream and brown sugar" the voice doesn't startle them as it should "the cream comes in a can" he continues, "it's really good… better then milk."

He takes another sip and hums. Hair tickles his cheek and deep breaths enter his ear "you shouldn't drink too much Noah, the caffeine may keep you up."

"Relax boy" their temporary savior says "it's just tea, the cream dilutes it. Besides it looks like your friend could use it."

Casey wraps an arm around Noah's waist, leans his head to the side so chin is resting on shoulder. He watches the content look that falls onto his friends face as he takes another swig "good?" Noah just nods.

"I um" Marcus observes them from the door, he's not going to ask too many questions, doesn't think he needs to. The way they devoured food set in front of them and sat close together at all times, tells him they need each other and what ever happened wasn't pretty and isn't over. "Your clothes are in the wash, they'll be waiting for you in the morning." Casey doesn't move; cheek still pressed into shoulder, arm wrapped in a protective embrace around Noah's waist, hand spread across stomach. Although it gives Casey comfort, it's for the both of them that he does this; it lets them know they still have each other if….

Noah's head turns a little, half of it bathed in the darkness of the room "thank you." Those two little big words spoken so softly it's barely there. He turns back not waiting for a response, eyes focused back on the mug.

Marcus heard it though; he steps backwards out of the room- eyes fixed on them intrigued by the connection. It's so thick in the room, it's almost unbearable "get some sleep" he says before closing the door.

They stand in the middle of the room. They don't talk, just stand and listen to each others breathing; it's so quiet you can hear the swallow every time Noah sips. "Lay down" Noah finally says after a few minutes pass by. He feels the shake on shoulder, knows it's a protest. They don't sleep without each other, it helps when the dreams become too much. "Casey."

The arm just gets tighter, his answer in the squeeze "I'll wait till you're finished." There's no need too argue with him. Noah continues too drink- eyes peeking over cup taking in the room Marcus left them in. There's not much, just a dresser and a twin bed. A photo here and there, nice curtains decorating the only window in the room. "It was nice of him to let us borrow clothes."

"It was nice of him too lets us shower" Noah corrects.

Casey snorts, it's almost a laugh and Noah aches to hear it again. They're so few and far between, it's almost like Christmas when it happens. Noah swallows the last of the liquid gold and pats the hand pressed into his belly, letting him know he can ease up. It drops hesitantly. Noah doesn't say anything, doesn't want to make Casey feel ashamed for needing the contact…he needs it too. Quickly he heads to the bed pulling covers back "come here" he looks up reaching his hand out.

Casey takes it, holds on tight. They simultaneously pull each other into a hug "do you think-"

"Don't" Noah says.

"We have to consider the possibility."

"Know. We don't."

"He only wants Luke….Reid…Reid means nothing to him…he'll."

"They got away Casey, they got away" Noah cuts in because he has to…. he needs to. That thought can't seep in, once it does they're doomed and he can't have that….at least until he's completely sure, until then there's hope. He feels the tremble and knows it could only mean one thing. His arms squeeze tighter around body and he waits quietly. It's not loud and there are no sobs, just wetness on his neck and collar.

Noah's patient and steady; he holds on, rubbing up and down back waiting for it to pass. He wants to let loose too, but right now at least one of them should keep it together. Besides this isn't old Casey, this is new Casey. This is Casey who's seen too much…lost too much and is sick and tired of losing. This is Casey who rarely laughs now and when he does, you want too rejoice.

The episode is soon over. They pull apart, stare at each other and Noah without hesitation wipes at a tear in mid drop from his face. "Lay down" he say's simply- finger tracing where the tear would have dropped. Casey's face seems too register what he just did and a flicker of embarrassment crosses his features "its okay" Noah whispers "it's always okay."

Casey turns away and climbs into bed; he can't give eye contact- not right now, it's too much.

Instead he snuggles deep into the covers waiting and holding his breath. He's hoping, praying he doesn't have to ask for it. When a strong arm comes around his waist pulling his back into chest and a face pushes into the nape of neck. He doesn't know why he was worried.

_They stand tall and angry-no trace of fear,but it's there and potent "put down the gun Noah,you can't protect him forever. Soon I'll get him and if you want too live… you'll lower the weapon and leave." Damien's voice is calm and reserved, but they can see the crazy behind it… can see the threat it holds. "Were Lily's cries of pain not enough for you? Did you want too experience it also?" The gun shakes "my,my,my" Damien smiles wickedly,head tilted lazily as if this were a waste of his time._

_"__Focus __Noah,__you __can__'__t __help __Lily __now.__"_

_"__Shut __up!__" __Damien __seethes, __that __evil __coming __through.__He __directs __his __eyes __at __Reid__ "__you __know __Doctor __Oliver,__you __had __your __chance __to __leave__… __you __should __have __taken __it.__"_

_They_ _glare __at __each __other __as __Reid __makes __his __way __closer __to __Noah.__ "__Give __me __the __gun __Noah.__" __Noah __shakes __his __head,__tears __about __too __fall.__ "__It__'__s __okay__" __he __leans __in __whispering __something __in __his __ear.__His __hand __comes __up __covering __over __Noah__'__s__ "__take __them __and __leave.__"_

_"__Reid__"_

_"__I__'__ll __be __there__" __Noah slowly nods,__easing __his __grip __on __the __gun. __Reid __takes __a __hold __of __it __aiming __it __right __at __Damien.__ "__Go__" __he __says. __Noah __doesn__'__t __move __right __away__ "__move __Noah, __take __them __and __leave.__" _

_Noah __turns __his __face __watching __two __people __stand __side __by __side __hands __clasped __together __in __a __death __grip. He __steps __away;__moving __closer __to __them__ "__Reid__" __he __bites __his __bottom __lip,__shaking __his __head.__He__'__s __still __moving __towards __the __two __figures, __but __he __won__'__t __turn __too __actually __make __it __real._

_"__Noah,__trust __me__…__.please__" __the __voice __is __desperate- __pleading. __Nothing __else __is __said; __he __just __turns __around,__grabs __the __nearest __hand __and __high tails __it __out __of __there. __He__'__s __moving __and __pulling __them __along __so __fast, __the __loud __protest __of __both __men __in __his __ear __almost __drowns __out __the __threat _

_Damien __throws __their __way._

_"When __and __if __you __find __him,__you __won__'__t __recognize __him.__"_

_Almost._

The dream shocks Noah out of sleep. He shoots up, back hitting the head board. He so freaked he has too remember where he's at- take in his surroundings. Slowly he comes down, his hand clutching at his chest as he takes steady breaths "another one?" He doesn't even look, he doesn't have to.

"Another one" it's all he has to say.

Casey turns around their eyes connecting "was there a body this time?"

"Nothing this time, we just run leaving him…behind." He turns his face to the window caught up watching as a little breeze hits the curtains. "I don't know why it never ends the way it really happened" he murmurs, still staring at the moving curtains.

They both know though. Noah may not want to consider it, but just because Reid got away once, doesn't mean he'll get away again.

"Are we going to-"

"Yes and we'll wait as long as we can" Casey says nothing just listens "they'll be there; we'll give them a chance. The only way they won't come is if….." Noah closes his eyes bites it back, Adam's apple bobbing as if he could swallow such a thought.

Casey rest his head on Noah's lap, wraps his arm around waist gripping tight for support "we'll wait" is all he says.

Noah looks at his watch- eyes widen instantly "slept almost an hour this time" Casey snorts again for the second time in one day "like Christmas" Noah mumble's.

"What?"

"Nothing"


	3. Chapter 3

_"She's not dead" He hears the denial, mixed with panic in voice, but he doesn't answer- just crouches down checking a thin neck for a beat on an obvious dead body. His action are purely for the person standing above him, grabbing at strands of hair "Casey?" He closes his eyes blocking out the voice- tries too concentrate, he's hoping, no he's praying for just one thump, for a flicker of life. He counts backwards in his head to stay in control, but deep down in that hallow place he knows this is futile. "Casey" he pulls back, fingers running down the length of neck and sits back on his thighs "Hughes!" The voice comes out strangled, broken almost vicious. He slowly looks up face showing it all. He opens his mouth- words trapped behind teeth. He shakes his head, turns away from the look- eyes falling back on a lifeless body. If it weren't for the wedding ring on her finger, he doesn't think he would have been able too recognize her._

Standing up he reaches for a shaken body "don't!" is screamed as tears fall down cheeks like thick waves, chocolate brown eyes distant. He backs into a corner smacking the reached out hand away, he crumbles to the fall and pushes into the wall, pulling hard at blond roots, those same chocolate brown eyes begging him too say something different…say it's not so. Maybe it's a mistake, it's someone else. Looking at those eyes he knows he can't, those same eyes live inside the lifeless staring unseeing at the ceiling.

He want's too hold him, absorb some of his pain. Instead he reaches for a shawl laying over a nearby couch. He hears whimpers and desperate pleas of don't please and mom, mom, mom chanted in a small voice as he covers her- her feet poking out at the ends, like she's sleeping on a lazy Sunday morning.

It was how he found his mom, except she was splayed out on her stomach as if she just came home from work and dropped to the bed exhausted. The big hole in the back of her head quickly dissolved that notion. His thoughts instantly go to his father, where was he? The tilted lamp and foot hanging off the edge of bed tells him, the red stain on grey dress shirt and shocked look on face tells Casey, his dad didn't see it coming.

He knows Luke's pain, it's his own.

"Casey?" Noah taps his shoulder, the memory dislodging from the forefront- but it's there lurking, waiting too invade when least expected. He smiles weakly, winks too give the false impression that he wasn't just trapped in a walking nightmare. He loops his hand through a strap "it's nice of Marcus to give us this" he pats the bag that hangs off his shoulder, that same weak small in place, he thinks that does it, that Noah doesn't see- but they're close he sees everything.

Casey steps out of Noah's reach and heads for the door, he's trying like crazy to let this be dropped.

Noah pulls him back, his hand fitting into the crook at elbow "thinking about your mom?" He sucks in a gulp of air"…. about Lily?" Casey just nods doesn't, won't look him in the face. Instead he focuses on a picture seated nicely on the dresser "Casey?"

"Noah please" he knows he's begging, but he has to, this conversation needs to be shelved for now. Their journey the only thing they should be engrossed in. Noah echo's that same weak smile and leans into Casey's warmth, brushing his lips against cheek. Casey revels in it "I miss them….I miss him" he squeaks out, pressing his cheek deeper into lips. "They have to be there…they have to be."

"They will be, I feel it in my bones. Luke wouldn't do that to me, he'd do anything to get back to me…anything to get back to us…so would Reid" he pulls back searching Casey's eyes for understanding "you do know that right? It's not just about Luke anymore, you matter to him…I matter." Noah leans back in, his lips now running over an eyebrow as Casey's hands pull at the back of his shirt seeking solace.

Three years, two months ago, he would have balked at these intimate gestures- screamed he wasn't gay. Maybe he wasn't, maybe it was just something between them.

All he knew was that, he never hesitated to hold Noah, scratch Luke's scalp, let Reid lay on him- Reid's hands always ending up under his shirt seeking more warmth. He welcomed it, it let him know he wasn't alone and if he could help it, he would never be.

Maybe he was a victim of his surroundings and they somehow did this to him, made him change. He didn't care though, he would stick with Noah- find Luke and Reid and fight like hell too keep it that way.

"We should go, we've taken up too much of Marcus's time already" Noah turns to leave, but he stumbles back, Casey's fingers still laced in his shirt "what?" Noah says with a little mirth.

Casey knows it's to lighten the mood- still he pushes forth with his question "were you there?" The little smile on Noah's face drops, he knows exactly what Casey's asking. Noah closes his eyes, he shakes his head to drown it out "I know I said too leave it alone but…" Casey looks around- eyes right back on that dresser "I remember Damian asking you, if you wanted too feel the same pain as…." He trails off- can't say the name, flashes of his parents, a cold neck and Luke's pained look blurring his vision. He can feel Noah start too tremble, the answer given silently to him.

"I heard it" he finally says "we were late, Reid and I…. you should've seen the upstairs, Lily got off easy." Noah's voice cracks "I've never seen Reid look so…. lost."

"How'd you-"

"Damien let us go. It was a game to him, if I had known you two would've come looking for us I…." tears spill over and he drops his head "you shouldn't have seen that, not so soon after…."

Casey runs his hand through Noah's hair and fights with all his might to forget that day.

_They came in under a blanket of darkness, just needed to make sure everyone was safe. Reid told them it was a bad idea- nothing good could come of it. Casey standing over his parents lifeless body's told him Reid was right. As he stood there staring at the still figures, no emotion crossing his face, he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. Looking into Reid's eyes, his voice saying we should leave. Upon hearing those words he falls apart, his cries bouncing off the walls, body convulsion with pain._

It was the first time Reid had held him and in the middle of that gruesome display, Casey prayed he always would.

"Sorry" he hears like a strangle brings him back again. He tilts his head to the side watching Noah intensely. He grabs him by the face, fingers going up the side, tangling into hair "you didn't kill Lily, you didn't kill any of them. Damian did and one day he'll pay." He drops his hands from the sides of face, pushing Noah backwards accidentally- his rage getting the best of him. He grabs his hand and pulls him to the door "come on, we gotta go, they're going to be there."

"You feel it too?"

Casey stops in the frame, his anger eating him alive. The lost look on Noah's face softens him, it's his time to protect, too be brave. Noah needs a break. He grips the sides of Noah's waist, kneading in- lips leaning against ear "I feel it too."

The sun barely peeks through when Luke gets up throwing items into a bag, feet stomping on a dim flame. Reid watches him quietly- doesn't try and get in his way are speak too much. This Luke needs to keep busy, this Luke needs plans, ideas so he can make it through another day. "I'm hungry" Reid says, knowing this is a task Luke could do. Luke is good at that, he will come through. "I would, but…" he points to his side and shrugs his shoulders.

Luke smirks and continues too pack "don't worry, as soon as I find us a ride, I'll get you something." Reid smiles and gets up, he's a little sore but he'll manage, he has to, they're about twelve hours outside of where they need to be, they can't stop now.

"You okay?" Reid waves him off- doesn't want a fuss. He likes this Luke- wants to keep this Luke, this Luke doesn't panic, this Luke takes what he needs, this Luke is a survivor. Reid knows it won't last and he'll break down, feel guilty about the things they do to keep going- however Reid is happy for the break. More then willing to let someone else- at least for right now make the decisions.

Luke slings the duffle over his shoulder and walks toward "him it's time."

"Lead the way."

He had thirty seconds to get in and out. He remembers Casey telling him that most house alarms had a thirty second window.

_"As long as you came from the front entrance, it could be the occupants. The system would give them time too press in the code. A window, backdoor would instantly go off."_

The memory of Casey and his words give him comfort. He never asked Casey how he knew these things, but they were best friends growing up, he knew Casey went through a 'rebel faze' a 'I'm badass, even if mom is the chief of police faze.'

He shook is head deciding to focus on the task at hand. "Thirty seconds," he mumbles He glances over at Reid whose head is pressed into the car window. He had to do this, they had no food and Luke couldn't risk using the ATM- not right now.

It wasn't much, but it was something.

Watching the house from a distance, he can tell everyone's left- while they're starting their work day, he's starting a new day of fighting to live-take care of what he's got…take care of who he's got. As he stars hard at the ranch style house , it looks as if the kitchen is right off the front entrance, it's enough time…. he hopes. "I'll be back" he doesn't wait for a response- just gets out of the car and runs across the street.

He hardly breaths as he manipulates the lock. Another thing he learned in Casey's class of 'how to' _"never kick in the door- work the lock first, you never know."_Casey's voice rings through his head as he runs in, the beeps slow one right after the other.

He finds the kitchen in record time and heads to the fridge flinging it open. Without blinking, he pulls out a huge shopping bag from his jacket, his movements mechanical- an arm coming up and scoping around what's on top shelf.

Luke runs from the house, hopping back into the car, throwing the bag into Reid's lap. The alarm goes off as soon as their car hit's the corner, free and clear.

It all happened so fast, he wonders as he ran from the house if he were made- built for this. He takes steady breaths too stop the tears "later" he whispers "…later."

As their car makes it on to the highway- the crinkling of the shopping bag the only thing heard, they both know they've done it again- made it without a hiccup. "We'll have too change cars soon" Luke nods his head in understand- eyes fixed on the road.

"Another hour and I will, you got the screw driver right?" Reid gives his own nod "good cause will have to change plates again also."

"Oh yes! Reid shouts, the sound making Luke jump.

"What?"

"Meatloaf" he opens up the container showing it to Luke. Its upside down and crumbled due to Luke's force, but sure enough it's meatloaf "pay dirt!" Reid picks up a piece and stuffs it in his mouth, crewing in bliss. Sure it's cold and he probably wishes it were more, but it sate's him completely, at least for right now.

Luke smiles- eyes focused on the road ahead and waits. A cold piece of meat bushes against his lips. Eagerly he takes it, lips curving as he chews. He want's too feel bad, feel horrible about what he just did to the nameless, unknown family.

The car stops in traffic and he leans back into the seat staring ahead- another piece of meat coming into view. He opens up. The food dropping in his mouth like medicine "you did good Snyder."

Luke turns his head smirking at the compliment.

A twist of a bottle cap is heard, the little white cap flung somewhere never to be seen again. Reid takes a long pull, the smell of Pepsi filling the small car. After the belch and smack on chest, it's bent into Luke's lips like a baby bottle. He doesn't hold it, just tips his head back while Reid pours. "Thanks" he says when the bottle retreats.

"No. Thank you." Luke smiles at that, but really there's no thanks needed. Reid needed nourishments. It would help strengthen him, help him heal a lot quicker.

"You okay now?" Reid gives him the thumbs up and bites down on a piece of cold potato. He wants to hate himself for doing these things. For intruding, invading on peoples lives and making them feel unsafe when they came home and saw what had been done, but looking over at Reid he can't, he knows Reid would do the same for him…has done the same for him, so Luke would do what needed to be down. Every. Single. Time.

Like he said, he'd cry about it later.

"Where are we now?" Reid asked pulling Luke from his thoughts.

"We're just about to enter North Dakota."

"Remember-"

"I know. Take 258, so we can get to 281south. Got it. Remember me and Noah came up with this."

Reid rolls his eyes "that's wonderful sweet pea, but I was going to remind you about ditching our ride and getting a new one."

"Oh"

"Oh"

"I'm just…."

"I know, you want to see them."

"God, I hope they're there."

"They will be" Luke sighs in relief, he really needed to hear that. No bad thoughts only positive. Reid can see his words have relaxed. He lets the window down and lets the wind whip through his hair. He lays his hand on Luke's thigh and gives his own sigh of relief when Luke's hand covers his squeezing. "they will be" he says again, watching as the sun disappears behind a puff of cloud.


	4. Chapter 4

He squints his eyes watching as the sun burst through the slits in curtains, his massive bedroom suite suddenly bathed in golden spots of light. Stretching he yawns, arms pushed to the ceiling cracking, toes curling.

It was a peaceful sleep.

He presses his head hard into the pillow, elegant fingers resting on a soft body, which lies quietly beside him "Hmm my darling Cara, how about muffins and coffee this magnificent morning?" He squeezes the firmness of her round bottom, as he asks the question. She tenses, the squeeze is a little too hard, yet she nods her head, like she likes it- doesn't notice the pain. But he sees it, knows what he's doing and wants nothing more then too see her flinch.

Her hands dig deep into the pillow resting under her head. She squeezes the fluff, pushing all her anger into it; it's really all she can do. She knew what she was getting herself into, her brother warned her, cousin too. Their pleas fell on death ears. So this is what she gets and she'll take it, enjoy it. Whether she wants to or not. No ones coming for her, no ones going to save her, not even…. This is it; she'll have to live with it, the pain and all.

There's a soft knock at the door. The interruption eases his grip on her. "Come in" he says with authority. A small woman dressed in a maid's uniform enters the room, a beautiful dressed cart in front of her being pushed into the room. "Ah Lupe" he breaths rubbings his hands together in anticipation "what do we have here?"

Lupe gives him the prettiest of smiles, her brown eyes sparkling as she pushes the cart towards the bed "good morning sir, I think you'll like-"

"Now Lupe, didn't we already have this talk?"

"I do apologize" she pauses and smiles a delicate smile "….Damian"

"That's better darling. Was that hard?"

She bats her eyes, giggles a little. She knows the game. Play and you survive, don't and you suffer "wasn't hard at all Damian" She keeps that smile plastered on her face as she pushes the cart closer to the bed.

"So what do we have?" He asks eyeing the cart. As Lupe opens up the blinds letting the sunlight fall completely over the room.

Lupe returns to the cart and uncovers the platter that sits beautifully on it, her smile still strong as ever, if it weren't for the melanin in skin, her face would probably crack "we have bacon, eggs, crepes, fresh strawberries and muffins."

Damian smiles "ah Cara, did you hear that? Muffins….didn't I promise muffins?"

"Meg." It's said softly, very low, but it's heard and very clear. The room goes quiet; the smile Damian carried slips from his lips. Lupe takes a step back as if knowing she should get out of the way.

"What did you say?" Damian asked stiffly.

"I said-"

There's a smack, that echo's around the room. Lupe's eyes stay on the tray, her hands busy preparing. "Damian. Tea or coffee?" She says it smoothly, calm, like she knows it helps.

Damian's cold eyes land on Lupe, a bright smile right back on his lips. "You're a good girl Lupe….always do as you're told; you should teach this one how to act." The hand he used for force grabs at Meg's hair, pulling her until her throat is severely exposed. The pulse in neck beats rapidly- his eyes never leaving Lupe as he inflicts his pain. "Coffee" he says, fingers tugging hard in brunette locks. "Two sugars, light on the cream please."

Lupe smiles and fixes his hot beverage "and for you ma'am?" Lupe never looks up. She knows this Meg person, or whatever she's called, is a stubborn one. Most importantly, she's stupid, hasn't leaned too play the game. Lupe knows the game. Making eye contact and she not respond would only make things worse. Lupe instead makes a cup of tea with lemon for her; the clink of spoon on fine china fills the sick silence.

"She asked you a question Cara" Damian cocks his eyebrow, his face looks neutral. Except Lupe knows better, unfortunately this Meg person does not.

"I" Meg's mouth trembles. The way Damian holds her in place making hard to move

"Did she not ask you a question?"

The silence is there again. Lupe can see the anger behind eyes. "It's quite alright Damian" she says it quickly. "I think your wife may be ill" She my not like the woman, but she'll cover for her. However it's more for her, then Meg. Early morning beatings wouldn't be high on anyone's list of things too witness. Damian instantly stops the pull on hair and takes both of his hands and places them on her cheeks.

He pulls her close to him, their noses almost touching. "Is this true Cara?" Meg just stares at him, terror clear in her eyes. Damian gives a little pout "know wonder my pet. You've been so cross with me, now I know why. You're sick." Damian presses his palms hard into her cheeks keeping her face in place "you are sick correct?" The hold he has on her face is a warning and if she knows better she'll answer with a yes.

Meg manages too nod her head and Damian smiles, knowing he's made his point. "Good, now eat up." He releases her and she leans her body back into the head board a look of shear terror on her face.

Lupe takes this time to place a silver tray on her lap "breakfast in bed madam?" She chooses to ignore the look, it's not her place. Meg forces a smile; she really has no choice and accepts the plate.

There's a quick knock at the door soon followed by a voice "is my dear brother up?"

"Ah, Dante, what a pleasant surprise." Damian gives him a wide smile "News?" Dante frowns and falls into a chair not too far from the bed. Damian narrows his eyes at the action. "What is it brother?"

Dante tilts his head to the side, eyes going back and forth between the women. "It is best we speak alone. Do you not think?"

Lupe smiles at both men and quickly takes the tray from Meg's lap. "We will leave you two to your business. Madam?" She reaches her hand out to Meg- waits with bated breath. There's a serious chance she might not take it, her pride and stupidly fighting with common sense- her common sense always losing.

When Meg takes her hand, she almost can't believe it. "You will have your breakfast in the sun parlor madam, the sun is shining and there's a great view of the garden from there."

"Ah Cara, you'll like that." Meg just nods and allows Lupe to lead her out of the room.

"We will see you two gentlemen later" Lupe says as she closes the door, leaving them alone.

"What is the problem little brother? Have you not come across them?" Damian tucks a pillow behind his head and places his hands in his lap.

"No brother. I have not, they are hiding well."

"Did you not say you wounded the doctor?" Damian has a smile on his face as he asked the question.

"Yes"

"So then check the hospitals"

Dante shakes his head "Luke wouldn't do that, he's smart. If it were close to fatal, he'd stay with the doctor, till he died. He wouldn't risk being exposed."

"It's Luciano by the way" Damian says with a sneer. "You do not use that American shame of a name around me"

Dante nods his head and runs his hand down his face "sorry brother, I'm just trying to make you understand, your son is a quick thinker, he thinks well on his feet."

"So you'll telling me, he'd let the doctor die?" There's a twinkle in Damian's eyes as he speaks.

"No." Dante shakes his head "that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying the doctor wouldn't let him chance it. He'd make Lu- sorry Luciano, hold his hand till he passed away. Make him keep moving."

"You act as though they share a bond dear bother" The look on Damian's face is one of disgust.

Dante's face is serious as he opens his mouth "they do." He settles back into the chair. "I've seen it."

"That's not possible." Damian shakes his head in denial. "The only other person besides his parents that Luciano, would give up anything for is that insufferable Mayer boy." Damian gives a menacing smile "… and since I've already taken care of the parents, all that's left is Mayer. It pained me too do that to Lily, but the look on Mayer's face as I did it was worth it." He settles back more into the head board of his bed, a far away look in his eyes. "She was supposed too have been my wife, if only she had listened."

Dante stays quite, bites the inside of his cheek, and buries his eyes into the floor beneath his feet. Damian rolls his eyes "oh Christ, dear brother speak! I know you have something too get off your chest."

Dante's head shoots up "Your son is a force to be reckoned with. When he saw the doctor attacked, he didn't hesitate. Felix was dead before he hit the ground."

"Ah Felix, what a good little solider he was. It's too bad."

"Damian, you're missing the point." Dante's so frustrated, he's grasping at strands of hair.

"What? That _my_ Luciano, can be as ruthless as I am?"

"No! That _your_ Luciano, will protect those he loves."

"I know, that is why it will be magnificent when we get him here, he'll fit right in, we're his family, this is where he belongs."

Dante shakes his head and get's up; he paces the floor, hands deep in his pockets. He stops in front of the huge window- eyes looking out over a beautiful garden. "We are not _those_ he loves" he whispers the comment. Even so, he knows Damian heard it, and will choose too ignore it.

"And what of the other two?" Dante frowns, as he stares out the window. His brother is stubborn, and wants what he wants, know matter the consequences. "You said they were not there?"

"They were shopping. Food you know. From what Felix said, after watching all four of them for a while, they stayed in pairs when they ventured out."

"And they couldn't be contained?"

Dante sighs- eyes watching a bird peck fast at a piece of muffin left for him. "No, it seems, they are just as loyal to one another. The blond one? The one whose parents you…?"

"Casey" Damian says "serves him right. Shouldn't have stuck his nose, where it didn't belong."

"Well, from what I was told, he grabbed Mayer, and ran out of there. In their haste, they left their backpacks behind… but" Dante shrugs his shoulders "there was nothing there too tell us where they might have gone anyway."

"Wait." Damian's face becomes cold and hard. He leaps from the bed, grabbing his brother and spinning him around. "I thought you had Luciano call them?"

"I did"

"So, then, how did they know too run?"

"I told you dear brother, your son is smart. He must have said something that told them to run. Although I have no clue as too what, his face, as he spoke into the phone gave nothing away."

Damian steps back from his brother and sits on the edge of his bed. "Well, as soon as we find them, we can correct Luciano- make sure he knows his place."

"I think" Dante swallow and looks away "I think we should leave him alone…leave _them_ alone."

"Not a chance, this is where Luciano is supposed to be. Once I take care of the problems keeping us apart, he will have no choice but too come."

"He'll fight for them brother. I think you're under estimating how far he'll go."

"Quiet!" Dante jumps a little at the rage that fly's out of Damian's mouth. "He would never hurt me, I'm his family!"

"Yes but-"

"Did he hurt you? I mean you were face to face with him, surely you would know."

"You don't understand, I showed no threat, once Felix was down. I let them go; there was no need to hurt me. The doctor was all he cared about at that point- making sure he was okay."

"Well, he will not hurt me" Damian smiles smugly "I know this for sure."

Dante exhales and walks towards the door "you took away important things that meant a lot to him, his mother, siblings the man he called dad."

"Please, those people were not important; he will be fine once we get him."

"You need to leave him alone and by extension leave_them_ alone…for good."

Damian shakes his head slow from side to side "I can't do that."

"I think you are making a terrible mistake, I've seen what they are to each other."

"I can't" Damian bows his head and reaches his hand out to Dante. Without pause, Dante is in front of him kneeling before him.

"Please" he leans into Damian "let him go, you don't need him." He grabs Damian's face and pulls it into his own. "You have me. Please, I implore you."

"I can't… I won't" Damian says- fingers massaging at his brother's hands.

Dante closes his eyes in resignation. He pushes Damian's face back and stands up heading for the door again. He swings it open- lingers in it "I accept you brother, faults and all, but you are making a big mistake."

"I don't see it that way"

Dante turns around "he'll fight for them; they are connected in a way….." Dante stops speaking and stares sadly into his brother's eyes. The look on his face is one of longing and desperation. He shakes his head to rid himself of the thought; he knows it'll never happen. "He won't let you take that without a fight…he won't…_they_ won't," he says as he backs out of the room, leaving Damian to ponder.

There's a small rest stop off interstate I-90. Two men sit atop a car looking up at the night sky- their hands entwined as they watch. The rest stop is quiet. A few truckers come and go, never staying longer then fifteen, twenty minutes. "There's a dinner about a mile up, you wanna get something to eat?"

"I'm fine."

"Noah, you look like you could use the food…the energy."

"Case" Noah says staring at him "if we leave, we might miss them. Besides there's still a little left of what Marcus gave us."

Casey brings his hand up and runs his palm down Noah's cheek. Noah just smiles lazily "go without me then." Noah shakes his head aggressively, knocking Casey's hand from his cheek.

"Noah, I'll be fine."

"No!" Noah turns his face away and looks back up into the night sky. Casey doesn't bring it up again; he knows there's no point.

"It was nice of Marcus, too let us have his father's car." Casey says instead.

"It was" Noah murmurs, still looking up. Casey sighs and leans into Noah's side.

"Not here" he whispers. Noah pushes Casey away and gets off the hood "come on" he says opening up the back car door. Casey follows and waits till Noah is sitting down, his back pushed against the door, legs spread out and opened- waiting. Casey crawls in and presses his face into Noah's chest "see, this is better" Noah says "plus, no one can really see, we don't know how the locals are here in good ole South Dakota."

"Sorry" Casey mutters.

"Don't be" Noah runs his hands down Casey's back, holding him close.

"How long are we gonna stay here? At some point Marcus, is going too have to report the car missing."

"No, don't worry about that, he said to call him- leave it, he'd get it."

"Oh." There's silence after that and Noah's hands continue too rub up and down Casey's back. He kneads into the parts hard, that elicit little whimpers too escape Casey's mouth making him snuggle closer to him "Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Marcus gave us something else."

Noah's brow furrows "what?" Casey doesn't say anything, just presses his cheek harder into chest "what did he give us Casey?" Casey still doesn't answer "Case?"

Casey pulls back and sits against the seat, eyes closed, breathing hard. "A gun" he whispers.

"What?"

"Don't worry, it's untraceable, the serial numbers are scratched off" Noah just stares at the side of Casey's face- eyes wide from shock. "We need it" Casey says "so stop looking at me like that, you know we do."

"Casey, you're not a murderer."

Casey's eyes snap open at that reply and out of know where he punches at the seat in front of him over and over again. Even in shock, Noah jumps into action quick pulling Casey away from the seat. He climbs over him and sits on his lap, Casey's hands still struggling to hit something… anything. Noah grabs his wrist, squeezing hard, pushing them down until he gives up the fight "Get off me!"

"No" Noah says it calmly and keeps his eyes focused on Casey face.

"I said get the hell of me!"

"And I said no" Noah's voice is still calm. He leans his forehead into Casey's; teeth chewing on bottom lip "say it, I know you want to."

"I don't care if it would have hurt Luke, I would've killed that motherfucker if I had the chance."

"Get it out" Noah says pushing his body into Casey's. There's another moment of silence "say it, it'll make you feel better." Noah's not so sure about that, but he also knows it needs too be said and it might help- at least for a while. "Say it!" he says, finally raising his voice.

Casey's lip curls and his face is contorted with so much rage "you and Reid are weak…! Weak! I would've…. You both had the opportunity and you blew it, you had the gun pointed right at him and what do you do?" He snorts laughing wildly "you give it to Reid, and what does he turn around and do?" There's a hysterical look on his face before he answers his own question "Run! He fucking runs! All because…" he stops speaking tears starting too run down his face. He shakes his head back in forth, fighting to keep the words trapped inside.

"Say it, get it out." Noah urges.

"I" Casey voice is cracking.

"Say it!"

"Fuck Luke!" As soon as the words are spoken, he wants desperately too take them back. The anger seeps out of him and he goes limp against Noah's body. Deep guttural cries come out of him "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it…I swear."

"Shush, I know… I know."

"I just want it over" Casey cries, hands now gripping at the back of Noah's shirt "he needs too die." Noah eases off of him and gets back into the same position he held before. He pulls Casey roughly against his body. They lay together, tightly wrapped up together. It's a small space, but right now, it works. "He needs to die Noah, do you understand? He needs…."

"Shush, when they get here, we'll discuss it."

"I don't care what Luke says, if we come across Damian again…he's dead!"

Noah closes his eyes. The rage in Casey's voice is overpowering, he wants to calm him down, make him better- at least for a while. Noah's hands reach quickly for Casey's belt buckle, the action startling him "what are you doing?"

"You need to relax" Noah says, hands still at work "I'll make you relax."

Casey bites his bottom lip, watches as Noah's hands reach into his pants "I might not be as good as Luke, I've only ever been with…."

"It's okay" Noah whispers stroking Casey's cock in his hands "it's okay" he brushes the tip with his thumb, squeezing the shaft as he does it.

"He still has to die Noah, you can't make me forget" Casey says leaning his forehead into Noah's shoulder.

"I know…I know, just let me help you."

"Do you think…" Casey stops- body reacting to the strokes "do you think, they'll be mad at us for doing this?"

Noah shakes his head, as his other hand slips into the back of Casey's jeans- finger tips trailing down the crack of his ass. "They'll understand. Wouldn't we?" Casey nods and pushes his ass back, asking Noah silently to enter his finger.

"I still won't forget" Casey murmurs, pushing back hard until Noah's knuckles are pressed into round cheeks.

"I know" he smiles I know." Noah moves in and out of him slow- a second finger not to far behind "do you want the real thing?"

"Reid?" Casey whispers.

"He'll understand…promise"

"But I might be bad"

"Doubt it" Noah strokes Casey's shaft as he simultaneously fingers him "do you want it?" Noah moans deeply and enters a third finger causing Casey, too yelp and fall into him "do you want it" He asks sternly.

"Yes" is all Casey says. Nothing else is said. The only thing else heard in the car is the rustling of clothes being shed and the slaps against skin, that help to ease the world of pain, they both live in.


End file.
